Эгмонт
Эгмонт был владельцем аптеки Ла Була в городе Торагае на территории страны Эльфегорт. Будучи потомком местных шаманов, Эгмонт стал единственным аптекарем в городе, обеспечивающим медикаментами доктора Маркса Феликса и его дочь Маргариту. После загадочной гибели мужа Маргариты и внезапной комы ее отца, журналистка Ханна Лорре опрашивала аптекаря на счет связи маркизы с этими случаями. История Ранние годы Эгмонт родился в семье, имеющую длинную шаманскую родословную, в городе Торагай на территории Эльфегорта в 500 веке. Со временем он получил лицензию фармацевта и стал владельцем аптеки Ла Була в своем родном городе, где и работал в дальнейшем, продавая большое количество лекарственного сырья. Однажды аптекарь узнал от своего частого покупателя, доктора Маркса Феликса, что его дочь Маргарита страдала от "бессонницы". Теневые сделки В июле 608 года Маргарита вышла замуж за маркиза Каспара Бланкенхайма, и на устроенный в честь помолвки праздник пришло множество горожан, в их числе был и Эгмонт. Немного позднее аптекарь приметил неприятную женщину в темном плаще, проезжающую через Торагай. Узнав, что она являлась знакомой маркиза Каспара, Эгмонт не стал говорить вслух о кажущемся отвратительным характере приезжей. When Margarita married Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim in July of EC 608, Egmont celebrated the occasion with the rest of the townspeople.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Sometime after, Egmont saw a nasty-looking woman in a dark cloak come through Toragay. Learning she was an acquaintance of Marquis Kaspar, the pharmacist remained silent about the woman's seemingly vile disposition.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Позже он услышал от некоторых своих клиентов о черном рынке Торагая. Встретившиеся там продавцы предложили аптекарю удивительные энергетические тоники, созданные из редкого сока нового Тысячелетнего Древа. Проверив действие тоников на самом себе, фармацевт начал тайно закупать пищевые снадобья для своей аптеки. Некоторое время спустя Эгмонт узнал о звериных тропах в лесу Тысячелетнего Древа, по которым можно было обогнуть церковь Сестер Клариссы, избегая основного пути и пройдя прямиком к Древу. He later heard about Toragay's black market from some of his customers and the dealers offered to sell him amazing energy tonics made from the new Millennium Tree's rare sap. Once he confirmed it worked himself, the pharmacist began covertly purchasing the nutritional drugs for his shop;Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 around that time, he learned of animal trails in the Millennium Tree Forest that avoided the Sister of Clarith's church along the main path and led directly to the Millennium Tree.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 В 609 году аптекарь увидел маркизу и укутанную в плащ женщину, проходящих мимо его аптеки, и нечаянно услышал, что они направлялись в местный благотворительный институт. Позже Маргарита заходит в его лавку для покупки компонентов снотворного, несмотря на совет Эгмонта купить уже готовое лекарство. После внезапной смерти Каспара 30 августа того же года до фармацевта начали доходить слухи, что женщина в плаще, вдруг переставшая появляться в городе, могла убить маркиза. Позже Эгмонт узнал о коме доктора Маркса, случившейся 9 сентября, после чего последнего увезли в госпиталь Акейда. In EC 609, the pharmacist saw the marchioness and the cloaked woman pass by the shop, overhearing they were heading to the local Charity Institute. Margarita later visited his shop and began purchasing sleeping medical supplies despite his insistence the doctor's daughter could buy finished products. After Kaspar's sudden death on August 30 of that year, Egmont began hearing rumors in town that the cloaked woman who had suddenly stopped coming by might've killed him. He later heard about Dr. Marx lapsing into a coma on September 19 before being hospitalized in Aceid.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Interview with the Reporter Беседа с журналисткой 6 октября аптеку посетила Ханна Лорре и попросила у Эгмонта дать ей интервью для газеты Шубург. Согласившись, он кратко рассказал об истории аптеки и отметил, что аптекари не так уж и сильно отличаются от шаманов, ведь единственным изменением стало превращение их деятельности в облагаемый налогом бизнес. Затем аптекарь добавил, что они также контролируют сделки, связанные с ядами. Когда Ханна спросила об определенных ограничениях при продажах данного типа продукции, фармацевт показал ей свою учетную книгу и объяснил, что покупатели пишут свое настоящее имя и цель покупки, при покупке без этих условий они обязаны заплатить штраф. Также по установленным правилам он не может ничего подобного продавать несовершеннолетним или проституткам. On October 6, Hanne Lorre visited the pharmacy and Egmont accepted an interview with the Schuburg Newspaper reporter. After briefly describing the pharmacy's history, he noted that pharmacists and shamans weren't that different, pointing out that the only change was the union approving business and taxed them. He then added they also regulated poison transactions. When Hanne asked about specific restrictions, he showed her his ledger, explaining how buyers had to write down their real name and purpose for purchase or suffer a penalty and that he couldn't make sales to minors or prostitutes. Следующий вопрос журналистки был о существовании кого-либо, кто покупал на днях яд, и Эгмонт указал на записи в книге, говоря, что в основном этот продукт покупают охотники, устанавливающие ядовитые ловушки, и фермеры, желающие усыпить больной скот. Тогда Ханна спросила, а есть ли в этом списке врачи, и аптекарь озвучил, что скорее всего она имеет в виду доктора Феликса, и он действительно мог купить яд для своих исследований или осуществления эвтаназии; правда, об этом нет никаких записей с прошлого года. После этого Эгмонт подчеркнул, тяжело вздыхая, что доктор, кажется, пренебрегает собственным здоровьем, леча остальных, и хотелось бы скорейшего выздоровления тех людей, которые нуждаются в помощи доктора и в его собственном фармацевтическом бизнесе. Hanne then questioned if anyone bought poison recently and Egmont motioned to the ledger, citing mostly hunters and trappers hoping to poison their traps and farmers wishing to euthanize sick livestock bought his poisons. When Hanne asked about doctors, he questioned if she meant Dr. Felix and clarified he could have bought it for research or euthanasia; he then pointed out there was no history of him buying poisons in the past year. Afterward, he pointed out that the doctor seemed neglect his own health and wished him a fast recovery for all the people who need his help and his own business, sighing. Но дальнейшие слова Ханны, что Маргарита также покупала товары в этой аптеке, только заставили Эгмонта подтвердить сказанное, вновь вздыхая. Когда журналистка попыталась узнать, какие трудности могли возникать с маркизой, аптекарь продолжал настаивать, что ничего такого не было и она просто покупала сырье для самостоятельных разработок, даже несмотря на предложение мужчины приобрести уже готовые лекарства. Тогда Ханна начала сомневаться, было ли это нормально для человека, не являющегося фармацевтом, на что Эгмонт сообщил о наличии у Маргариты соответствующей медицинской лицензии. Hanne then brought up that Margarita had also bought supplies from the store and Egmont confirmed it, sighing again. When the reporter asked what the problem was, Egmont insisted there wasn't any and explained that she only bought raw materials to formulate for herself despite his insistence she could just buy the finished products. The reporter then inquired if it was alright for a non-pharmacist to do that in the first place and Egmont answered that she had a medical license. Затем аптекарь поднял тему незаконности в Эльфегорте продажи компонентов лекарств всем остальным, позднее же был принят дополнительный закон Вельзении, кажущийся более строгим по отношению к подобным сделкам. Далее журналистка поинтересовалась у Эгмонта, что же такого могла разрабатывать Маргарита, и он признался в своих догадках на счет попыток маркизы вылечить свой недуг. Отвечая на следующий вопрос о природе "недуга", Эгмонт рассказал о давней бессоннице, мучающей дочь доктора, потому он уверен, что Маргарита пыталась создать снотворное из покупаемых в его лавке компонентов. He then told her that it wasn't illegal to sell supplies for making medicines to others in Elphegort's law. After adding Beelzenian law was seemingly more strict about it, Egmont was asked what Margarita could be formulating and he admitted he could make a good guess and suggested that she was trying to cure her illness. When Hanne inquired about the "illness", Egmont elaborated about her sleepless condition and explained his belief she was trying to make sleeping pills given the relevant supplies she was buying. Следующий пункт, интересовавший Ханну – покупала ли маркиза розы Плато Грионио – на что Эгмонт отрицательно покачал головой, называя цветы ядом, а не снотворным. Утверждая, что он никогда не продавал эти цветы шестнадцатилетней Маргарите, аптекарь повторил ранее сказанное о запрете продажи ядов несовершеннолетним, к тому же он не располагает розами Плато Грионио. Пока Ханна сомневалась на счет возможности их покупки где-либо в Торагае, Эгмонт быстро разуверил ее, ведь в этом городе таких цветов просто нет, но если журналистке так нужны розы, то она может поискать в Акейде. Hanne then asked if the marchioness bought greeonian plateau roses and Egmont shook his head, pointing out the flowers were a poison rather than sleeping pill. After confirming he never sold them to the sixteen year-old Margarita, he reiterated his earlier words that he didn't sell poisons to minors and didn't handle greeonian plateau roses anyhow. Hanne then questioned if they could be purchased anywhere else in Toragay and Egmont promptly told her no. He then continued that there weren't any in Toragay and, after thinking about it, suggested she check Aceid if she wanted the roses. Сменив тему, Ханна спросила, могла ли так называемая волшебница в этом городе продавать какие-нибудь лекарственные яды. По подобному описанию фармацевт припомнил женщину, носившую капюшон средь бела дня, и признался, что она показалась ему неприятной, даже не учитывая ее статус друга маркиза. После чего аптекарь рассказал о своем искреннем удивлении тем, что Всемирная Полиция даже не подозревала ее. Как-то Эгмонту даже пришла в голову мысль о возможной вине этой женщины в убийстве маркиза, но подумал мужчина об этом лишь из-за многочисленных слухов. После чего он признался, что ничего не слышал о сделках с той волшебницей, которые могли бы чем-то помочь Ханне. Hanne changed the subject and asked if an alleged mage in town was selling any medicines poisons. Considering her description, he recounted about the woman he had seen wearing a hood in broad daylight, admitting she seemed nasty despite ignoring her as the marquis' friend. The pharmacist then expressed his surprise the World Police weren't suspecting her. Once he suggested she may have killed the marquis, he added that's just what he had heard. Afterward, Egmont admitted he didn't hear anything about her selling what was Hanne was suggesting. Пока журналистка попыталась узнать, где эта женщина обычно бывает кроме поместья маркиза, Эгмонт перебил ее, сообщив, что искомая персона, кажется, уже покинула город. Но думая, где бы он мог ее видеть, аптекарь автоматически постукивал указательным пальцем по голове и вспомнил тот момент, когда та женщина и Маргарита проходили мимо его аптеки месяц назад. Рассказав об этом Ханне, фармацевт добавил про то, что случайно услышал тогда, и направил журналистку в благотворительный институт. На прощанье она поблагодарила Эгмонта за рассказанные сведения. As the reporter began to ask he he'd seen her go anywhere besides the Marquis' estate, Egmont interrupted to ask if she was looking for her, pointing out she seemed to have already left town. He then thought about seeing her anywhere else, tapping his index finger upon the side of his head. Recalling the time she and Margarita passed by, he related the event from months prior to Hanne and what he had overheard, pointing her to the charity institute. Hanne then thanked him for the information. Но перед уходом девушки аптекарь предложил той приобрести что-нибудь полезное для себя в его заведении. Отметив, что она выглядит достаточно утомленной и это портит такую редкую красоту, он порекомендовал журналистке тонизирующее средство в виде сиропа, которое прогонит прочь ее усталость на длинном пути к Адскому двору. Как только Ханна согласилась, и мужчина озвучил ей цену в 50 монет, она неуверенно спросила, действительно ли он работает. Подтвердив, Эгмонт с энтузиазмом заявил, что использовал тоник сам, и в дальнейшем чувствовал себя прекрасно, даже пошутив про касающийся мужчин "особый" эффект, от чего засмеялся. Наконец он протянул Ханне пузырек с белой жидкостью, и она покинула аптеку. He then suggested she buy something nice before she leave. Pointing out that she looked pretty fatigued and that it spoiled her precious beauty, he offered the reporter the energy tonic, citing the syrup would blow away her tiredness all the way to Hellish Yard. Once Hanne accepted the offer, he stated the price was 50 evs. The reporter then hesitantly questioned if it really worked and Egmont enthusiastically insisted it did, saying he had used it himself. As he began talking about how it amazing it was, he stopped before joking it especially helped with the "lower body" and laughed. He then handed her the vial of white liquid and she left the store.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Эпидемия в Торагае 17 октября, когда у детей-сирот была обнаружена неизвестная мучительная болезнь, Эгмонта позвала Рита Флон - директор благотворительного института. Поспешив в приют с запасом разнообразных лекарств, фармацевт попробовал вылечить коматозных детей, но потерпел неудачу. Встретившись с офицерами Эйном Энкором и Хайдемари Лорре, задававшими вопросы об произошедшем, печальный аптекарь изложил все, что знал. А когда они поинтересовались, знает ли он какого-нибудь хорошего врача, Эгмонт сообщил, что единственный доктор в городе был госпитализирован в Акейд. On October 17, Egmont was called to the charity institutes' director, Rita Flohn, after it was discovered the orphans were suffering from some illness. Rushing over to the orphanage with some medicine, he began giving the comatose children the drugs to no avail. When officers Ayn Anchor and Heidemarie Lorre arrived and the former asked, the pensive pharmacist explained the situation. When asked if they could call a good doctor, he answered that the town only had one doctor and he was hospitalized at Aceid. Тогда Эйн попробовал узнать, имеет ли кто-то еще медицинский опыт в Торагае, и аптекарь признался в своей недостаточной квалификации, пока не вспомнил Маргариту. Только начав рассказывать о ней как о дочери врача, Эгмонт был перебит заявлением полицейского о том, что маркиза была замечена в Акейде. Предложив перевезти детей в Акейд, Эйн натолкнулся на резкий отказ фармацевта, отметившего нужду в перевозке свыше двадцати детей, что совершенно невозможно. Пытаясь спросить, как они хотят умудриться это проделать, Эгмонт был вновь прерван Эйном, согласившимся с нереальностью данной идеи, но решившим отправиться в Акейд и представить себя там врачом. Ayn then inquired if anyone else had medical experience and Egmont admitted that even he had very little before remembering Margarita. As he explained she was the doctor's daughter, the constable interrupted that she was also in Aceid. When Ayn then suggested carrying the children to Aceid, Egmont exclaimed it was impossible, noting there were over twenty children to move. As the pharmacist began to question how they'd manage it, Ayn interrupted in agreement and said he'd head to Aceid and call a doctor himself. Вдруг Рита закричала, что Инго уже не дышит, и начала умолять Эгмонта и Хайдемари помочь мальчику, но, подбежав к ребенку, они только подтвердили сильное понижение температуры тела. Закончив паниковать, Рита резко замолчала и, казалось, заснула, а шокированный аптекарь попытался поднять ее и продолжал звать, непрерывно встряхивая за плечи. Понимая, что женщина умерла от загадочной болезни, мужчина в панике закричал. After Rita cried out that Ingo wasn't breathing and begged Egmont and Heidemarie to help, the two rushed over and confirmed the boy had gone cold. After the panicking Rita went quiet and seemed to fall asleep, the horrified Egmont attempted to rouse her and shouted, shaking her shoulders continuously.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Realizing she had succumbed to the mysterious illness as well, he cried out in a panic. Пока загадочная эпидемия заражала все больше и большее количество людей в городе на протяжении недель, Эгмонт в случайном порядке выбирал самые различные из своих лекарств, пытаясь подобрать эффективное лечение. Только у него постоянно ничего не выходило, и все больше и больше горожан умирали, несмотря на ужесточающийся карантин Всемирной Полиции в Торагае. Но затем с помощью тоника из древесного сока Тысячелетнего Древа фармацевт смог обнаружить зараженных, не впадающих в вечный сон. И сплотившиеся выжившие изолировались в подвале особняка Бланкенхайм в то время, как Эгмонт лечил их. As the mysterious epidemic spread over the weeks, Egmont randomly went through different medicines in his shop to try to find a treatment. Continually failing, more and more townspeople began to die while the World Police quarantined Toragay. After finally using the Milennium Tree sap tonic, he discovered the recipients weren't falling into the eternal slumber. Rallying together the survivors, they quarantined themselves in the Blankenheim Mansion basement while Egmont treated them. 15 ноября Ханна и Хайдемари наткнулись на подвал, где скрывались 72 выживших жителя; увидев Ханну с распущенными розовыми волосами, притом обе женщины были облачены в мантии и плащи, Эгмонт не упустил шанса пошутить на счет таких причудливых нарядов. Когда пришедшие спросили его, как же он смог спасти всех присутствующих, фармацевт рассказал о счастливой случайности, позволившей ему найти неуснувших зараженных. Тогда Ханна поинтересовалась, какой препарат обеспечил ему успех, и аптекарь вытащил флакон с сиропом, дополнив, что осталось его не так уж и много. Ханна, конечно же, признала данный рецепт, а Эгмонт подтвердил продажу такого же журналистке, и поведал о своем искреннем удивлении на счет эффективности обыкновенной пищевой добавки. On November 15, Hanne and Heidemarie found the surviving 72 residents in the basement; seeing Hanne with loose pink hair and wearing robes and cloaks, he teased them about the peculiar attire. When asked how he had saved everyone, Egmont described his chance discovery to the reporter. She then asked about the drug and he took out a vial of the syrup, adding there wasn't much left. When Hanne recognized the formula, he confirmed it was what she had bought from him; he then related his surprise that a simply nutritional supplement had worked. Но стоило Ханне попытаться узнать, из чего была сделана данная добавка, Эгмонт попытался объясниться, невольно запинаясь, из-за чего женщине пришлось вежливо настоять на ответе, напомнив про бушующую эпидемию и про срочную необходимость в верной формуле лекарства для будущих поколений. Аптекарь все еще продолжал заикаться, заставляя журналистку спросить, было ли в составе что-то подозрительное или незаконное. Только, когда Ханна закричала о стоящих на кону жизнях, фармацевт признался в наличии одного открытия, которое обязательно покажет ей. И после повторного вопроса об ингредиентах тоника колеблющийся Эгмонт, наконец, сдался. Once Hanne asked what it was made of, Egmont stammered to explain. She then politely insisted he tell her, reminding him that the epidemic's threat wasn't yet finished and they needed the proper formula for the future. Egmont continued to stammer and she questioned if it was something shady. Once Hanne exclaimed that lives were at stake, Egmont admitted he had discovered it and he'd properly show her. When she asked again about the raw ingredients, the hesitant pharmacist finally gave in.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Рассказав ей о покупке тоника у продавцов с черного рынка и о происхождении сока-снадобья, Эгмонт поведал волшебнице о коротком пути к древу по звериным тропам. Затем фармацевт и все остальные выжившие были перевезены из Торагая в Акейд в рамках госпитализации. Как только в том же году доктор Пуэрик Рогзе разработал лекарство от эпидемии, Эгмонт и остальные жители Торагая были отпущены из больницы и вернулись в свои дома, чтобы восстанавливать свой подкосившийся от болезни родной город. After telling her about buying it from the black market dealers and the sap the drug came from, Egmont taught the mage about the animal trail shortcut. He and everyone else were then moved out of Toragay and hospitalized in Aceid for treatment. Once Dr. Puerick Rogzé formulated a cure to the epidemic later that year,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Egmont and the rest of Toragay's inhabitants were released from the hospital and returned to the city. Afterward, they began rebuilding their decimated hometown.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Личность и черты характера Эгмонт был прагматичным, но в то же время отзывчивым человеком. Как гражданин Торагая он проявлял значительное волнение за своих земляков, зная много подробностей их личной жизни и различных проблем. Горожане заботили фармацевта настолько сильно, что он посвятил всего себя разработке вакцины после серии загадочных смертей. Также мужчина не сдавался так просто, надеясь сделать все возможное для спасения своих сограждан, когда убийства достигли своего пика. Помимо этого, он крайне серьезно относился к сохранению своего бизнеса и даже был готов продавать контрабандные изделия в целях получения прибыли. Несмотря на его способность к состраданию, Эгмонт был субъективен по отношению к людям до такой степени, что уволил Мэйрану, даже не встретившись с ней. Подвергаясь давлению, он обычно заикался. На работе аптекарь проявлял больше энтузиазма и настойчивости перед своими клиентами, быстро переходя к убеждению к покупке того товара, который они могут себе позволить. Также он мог слегка увлечься и стать немного грубым, не боясь отпускать пошлые комментарии в присутствии незнакомой женщины, пока продавал ей что-то. Навыки и умения Как представитель шаманского рода, Эгмонт хорошо разбирался в фармацевтике. Хотя ему и не хватало официального медицинского опыта, что не позволяло сравниться с лицензированным врачом. Еще Эгмонт был талантливым бизнесменом, сумев поддерживать стабильный доход в своей аптеке при малом спросе в Торагае и оставаться при своем деле на долгий срок, хотя в большей степени прибыль зависела от доктора Маркса Феликса. У аптекаря также были связи с преступным миром, обеспечивающие его возможностью торговли редкими и недоступными при законных сделках сырьем и лекарствами. Связь с другими персонажами Маргарита Бланкенхайм: Одна из клиенток Эгмонта. Зная девушку так же хорошо, как и ее отца, Эгмонт сочувствовал неудачному замужеству маркизы и ее бессоннице. В дальнейшем из-за этого и ее медицинской лицензии аптекарь не подозревал Маргариту в каких-либо преступлениях. Маркс Феликс: Один из клиентов Эгмонта. Аптекарь считал доктора Феликса ценным членом общества Торагая и одним из немногих, кто имел в этом городе медицинский опыт. А когда позднее Маркс Феликс впал в кому, Эгмонт сильно надеялся на его скорейшее выздоровление. Появления *7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы (первое появление) Примечания